csofandomcom-20200223-history
King Cobra
Colt King Cobra is the first pistol introduced in Counter-Strike Online comes with a usable scope. Overview King Cobra is an American scoped-revolver fed with 7 rounds of .50 Action Express. It does higher damage and has higher accuracy in zoom mode but has lower rate of fire and player speed will be reduced. Advantages *Usable scope *High damage for a pistol *Decent accuracy *Higher damage when scoped *Can undergo Weapon Enhancement *Free (Only in Indonesia region) Disadvantages *Low magazine size *Low rate of fire when scoped *Expensive ammunition cost *Long reload time Release date This weapon was released alongside Angel City on: *'South Korea': 30 August 2012. *'Taiwan/Hong Kong': 11 September 2012. *'China': 12 September 2012. **12 March 2014 There was a resale. *'Japan': 12 September 2012. **26 March 2014 There was a resale. The Gold edition was released alongside on: *'South Korea': 23 April 2013 alongside Panic Room. *'Taiwan/Hong Kong': 16 May 2013 alongside Panic Room. *'China/Japan': 16 May 2013 alongside Panic Room. *'Singapore/Malaysia': 28 January 2014 alongside Needler. This weapon was released alongside Santorini on: *'Singapore/Malaysia': 16 May 2013. This weapon can be obtained permanently free by login on: *'Indonesia': 23 October 2013 ~ 26 October 2013 during event. Tips *Use scope mode for long range engagement. *Only 1 head shot is needed to kill an enemy. *Beware of the long reload time. Enhancement :Main article: Weapon Enhancement. Achievable weapon titles: *Kaiser *Conqueror *Kraken *Wyvern *Talos Comparison to Colt Anaconda Advantages *Higher damage (+6) *Usable scope *Can be enhanced Neutral *Share the same ammunition type (50AE) *Same recoil (30%) *Same weight (0% speed reduction) *Same clip size (7 / 35) Disadvantages *More expensive (+$50) *Less accurate (-10%) *Lower rate of fire (-38%) *Longer reload time (+1.7 seconds) Variants King Cobra Gold This is a revolver pistol, equipped with a scope, which holds 7 .50AE rounds. It shows its real ability in medium long range battle due to its long distance coverage and the 2nd mode with sniping function. It boasts of power with its golden body. The rate of fire for A mode is increased by 1%. Gallery King Cobra= Kingcobra draw.jpg|Drawing File:Kingcobra_viewmodel.png|View model Kingcobra hammer.jpg|Chambering the next round Kingcobra reload.jpg|Reloading Kingcobra.gif|Shoot and reload 5053117955336855100.jpg|In-game screenshot 5053117955336855101.jpg|Scope crosshair 266534_391888380880903_891305053_o.jpg|World model File:Kingcobra_promo_taiwan.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Kingcobra_poster_sgp.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster weapon.jpg|China poster 20120912ff_4.jpg|Ditto King Cobra 10.jpg|Yuri with King Cobra File:Kingcobra_hud.png|HUD icon Firing sound Dry fire sound Reload sound Draw sound |-| Gold Edition= File:Kingcobrag_viewmodel.png|View model CobraGoldingame.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Kingcobrag_poster_tw.jpg|China poster W_model_kingkobragold.png|World model File:Cobragold_coilgun_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster CobraGoldCBox.jpg|Obtained via Code Box File:Kingcobrag_hud.png|HUD icon Coilgun kingcobrag poster sgp.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster |-| Enhanced Edition= King Cobra +6 & +8 TW Promotion.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Kingcobra_expert_viewmodel.png|Expert view model File:Cobra_expert.png|Expert model King Cobra (+6) 9.jpg|Ditto File:Kingcobra_master_viewmodel.png|Master viewmodel File:Cobra_master.png|Master model King Cobra (+8) 10.jpg|Ditto |-| Trivia *Real-life King Cobra comes with .357 Magnum and .38 Special only. *Real-life King Cobra only can be fed with 6 rounds only. *This weapon has longer barrel than Colt Anaconda. *This is the first scoped handgun in Counter-Strike Online. Category:50ae user Category:Revolver Category:Magnum Pistols Category:Pistol Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Weapons Category:Scoped weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Colt Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:American weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Light weapon